Love and Loss
by LiveLaughHungerGames333
Summary: Max and Dylan are finally happy together. Then someone from their past comes and everything seems to go wrong for everyone. Fax and Mylan. Pre Nevermore Post Angle
1. I Love Dylan

This story takes place right after Angel so don't get mad when the next book comes out and this is nothing like it. The story might change POV once in a while but I will try to stick with Max so it doesn't get too confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.

* * *

><p><strong>(Max POV)<strong>

It has been a week since we lost Angel. We have been staying at my mom and Ella's again even though the are still both nowhere to be found. I am sitting on my bed when Dylan walks in. "How are you doing?" he asks with concern.

I lean my head on his shoulder. At first I rejected Dylan's comfort. It's not like I didn't want to be comforted but I had to make up for my actions when Fang left. I would cry and cry but I couldn't do that this time. I was supposed to be a rock and no one was to see me cry like that again. As the days went on I gradually let him comfort me but still wouldn't let him see me cry. After all I was the leader of this flock and I would not show weakness because in my life you never know who is watching you and when. God sometimes I just wish that we were normal but I know that will never be the case. Those stupid scientists messed us up good. Me and my flock- Me, Dylan, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy a.k.a the Gasman (for reasons I dare not say), and Angel- all have wings. Like a bird but like 12 feet more in length and height. Just as I was thinking this I felt the need to spread my wing.

"Do you want to go for a fly?"

"Sure," he says, "Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere. I just want to fly and spread my wings. They feel so cramped."

"Sure we can go now. Just let me stop by my room first."

I go outside and strech out my wings. God that felt good. I have been keeping them held in for so long I almost forgot they were there. I fly up into a tree and wait for Dylan to come out. When he finally does I fly down and land on his back. He gets into a fighting stance and I start to crack up. I actually fall off him and I start rolling on the ground. When I finally pull myself together there are tears in my eyes. He looks upset though.

"What it was just a joke," I say.

"Well it wasn't very funny," he says.

I put my hand on his shoulder and say,"Look, I'm sorry. It- ," I didn't get to finish because he grabbed my hand and flipped me over his shoulder.

"You are so dead," I say with a laugh.

He says," You have to catch me to kill me." With that launches himself about 50 feet into the into the air.

I follow and - with the help of my supper speed- catch up to him in minutes. He's ready for me though and as soon as I get close enough he rams into me. I fall about 20 feet and then launch myself back up and roundhouse kick him in the gut.

"Okay. Okay. Truce," He says trying regain his breath.

"Fine. As long as you admit I win."

"Noway," He says.

"Fine." And with that I raise my fist to make it look like I will punch him.

"Okay. Okay. You win Max. You win," He says cringing away.

"Glad we got that settled.

We fly for like 20 minutes when my stomach starts making noises. Dylan notices and says," Hungry? Come on. I brought money lets go eat."

We land at a McDonalds and walk in. Every time I see that stupid clown I want to punch it. Probably because it is always so happy and I have such a crapy life and all. I order a Big Mac and a chicken sandwich with a coke and strawberry milkshake and Dylan gets McRib and a Big Mac with a chocolate milkshake and a sprite.

"Are you sure you want all that food?" The lady behind the counter, the name Megan printed on her name tag, says, "I wouldn't want you to not be able to finish it."

"I think were okay," I say.

Megan looks at Dylan and smiles, "Well I'm sure it will be just fine," She says putting our order in, "A man like you needs to eat." Was she flirting with Dylan? I wanted to ring her neck out. Wait I shouldn't feel this way. I mean me and Dylan aren't together and I don't want us to be. Then when do I feel this way, I think.

"Max did you hear me?"

"What?"

Dylan says,"We are holding up the line and we need to move." I look back to see at least eight people waiting to get their food. Wow I really need to get my head strait. I move out of the line and me and Dylan wait for our food. When we are done eating we walk out side and go around to the back of the fast food place. There we take off and head back home. We fly in an awkward silence.

"Max is everything okay," Dylan asks braking the silence.

"Ya why."

"You just stood in that line looking into space for like five minutes," he says.

"Everything is fine," I say.

"Max we may not have known each other for that long but I can tell when your lying"

I mine as well tell him and get it over with. "The truth is I'm starting to have feelings for you. I didn't admit it until I saw that cashier flirting with you. When she did that I realized that I minded. I know it's stupid so let's just forget about it." Instead of that he swoops in front of me and kisses me. I'm reluctant at first but then I kiss him back. Too soon he backs away and starts flying to the house again. The kiss has left me so breathless and dizzy I feel like I might fall out of the sky.

"So you really think that cashier was flirting with me because she was pretty hot," he says. I nudge him. "What I'm just saying." I try to seem mad but a smile forms on my face. Dylan gives me a grin. When we land me and Dylan walk in hand in hand fingers intertwined. When we walk in Dylan tenses up. I look at him but he is staring out into the living room. I look over and can only process one word.

"Fang"...

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was a little short. I will try yo make the next chapter longer. What an end. Max and Dylan finally are happy and now Fang is back to mess things up. I know. I'm evil. Review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Fang Is Back

Hey Guys. I'm on spring break so I have plenty of time to update. I will also try to make each chapter at least 1000 words. Ya so Max and Dylan kissed and now Fang is back. Lets see where this goes. Will Max kill Fang or will she be happy he's back? What will Dylan do? There will defiantly be some Mylan and some Fax in this chapter. Also don't forget to review. I want to know what you think!

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.

* * *

><p><em>"Fang"...<em>

**(Max POV)**

He turned around and when he saw me his eyes lit up. Then he looked at me and Dylan's intertwined fingers and anger passes through his eyes before he got his normal emotionless face on. Or what I thought was normal. I haven't seen him in so long that I don't know what's normal for him anymore. Maybe he always displays his emotions on his face. Or better yet maybe he can say more then five words at a time.

"Hello Max. I'm sure you want to know why I'm here," He say. Look at that. Eleven words which means he really did change. I drop Dylan's hand and walk up to Fang. I get close enough that I'm intimidating but not so close that he saw I was shaking.

"Yes I would actually." I was surprised how sturdy my voice was. I was a complete mess on the inside. "Does your group need help from my flock again?" I saw the hurt in his eyes when I said my flock. It meant that he had no part in it.

"No I left my gang. I want to _be_ back in the flock." They all turned to look at me. Nudge and Gazzy with pleading eyes, Dylan looking angry, and Iggy looking nowhere. Fang just stared at me.

"You left us. Twice. So no." That shut him up. They all stared at me. Ya it was mean but too bad. He left me. Then he came back. Then he left again. The first time he only left a note. The second time he left right after we lost Angel. Not to mention that he found himself a whole new gang to replace the flock. He even brought Max II into the gang. The perfect replacement of me. That hurt the most. "No wait three times." He left us before and then almost got killed by Dr. G H the guy who 'made' Dylan.

"Max I'm so sorry. Please let me back in the flock." So he was begging now. I won't lie. I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him to never leave. I won't though because I just couldn't trust him anymore. I'm with Dylan now and I was just starting to be happy again. Fang couldn't just come and change that.

"You can stay here if you want. Just for a little while," I say. He gets a happy look on his face which quickly changes after what I say next. "Just remember one thing. You left this flock. You are no longer a part of it. And I don't know if you ever will be again. Especially if I'm leading this flock."

With that I run to my room. I slam the door and curl up into a ball on my bed. Then I burst into tears. What did I just do. Why did I tell him he could stay. I should have just kicked him out and I don't know why I didn't. I know exactly why. It's because I couldn't let him leave me again. God I hate him so much. I love him though. I hate because I love him. Just then my door opened and Dylan was standing in the doorway. He looked upset, worried, and really mad.

I say to him," Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in here and comfort me already?"

He walks in and takes me in his arms. I snuggled up to him and he rests his chin on top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Dylan. I should have just kicked him out."

"I under understand Max. I really do. I just hope he doesn't try anything with you," He says. I look up at him and see that he means it.

"If he does try anything then I will kick him out. And you have to trust me too."

"I know it's going to be hard though. Max I know you still love him but I hope you can love me too," He says. I look into his eyes and I know how much an amazing guy he his. He isn't bad to look at either. Suddenly Fang's old nickname for him came up. Mr. Perfect. I push Fang out of my mind. Dylan is perfect.

"I have no problem with that," I say. Then he leans down and kisses me. I was so sweet and gentle like he was going to break me. Just then the was a huge bang from outside. I walk out to see that Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang set of a bomb in the front yard. They were all laughing until they saw me.

"Okay everyone off to bed. _NOW_," I say, "Fang may I please have a word with you."

I see Dylan tense up and tighten his grip on my hand. "It'll be fine. I promise," I tell him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Me and Fang walk a while away before I talk.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What," he says.

"You just show up with no notice at all then you set off a bomb in my front yard with Iggy and Gazzy. How do you expect me to react? You put me on the spot in there. I couldn't kick you out because Gazzy and Nudge were giving me cow eyes and if I kicked you out they would be devastated. Fang you can't do this to me. Especially not now. I was just starting over. I was picking up the pieces of my life. The pieces that you broke. Now your back and I don't know why your staying. You told me you wanted to be back in the flock but I already told you that would never happen. Why are you staying?"

"I can't stand life without you Max," He says

"Well try because you broke my heart to many times and you can't put the pieces back together."

"You can let me try." And with that he leans down and kisses me.


	3. I'm Sorry

**A/N I'm Sorry **

**No I am not stopping the story. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know you also hate these but please listen to my reasons. My aunt was just put in the hospital. She had two major heart attacks! Not only her but my Grandpa, Pop Pop, and cousin are in the hospital too. We are also studying for finals in school so I have a lot of studying two do. And last I have the worst case of writers block so if you have any suggestions it will really help. I will try to get a new chapter out as fast as I can but I don't know when that will be so stick with me here people! Thanks for understanding.**

**Emily **


	4. The Fight

**So here is the long awaited chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So Fang kissed Max! What's Dylan going to say? Whats Max going to do? Remember to review with comments or - more appreciated - complements. I would also like to put it out there because of some reviews I got that I am a Fax fan but they are seriously depressing me right now. That's why I wanted to right a Mylan story. I will make a Fax story after this one. Also I'm going away for about two months so I don't know how long it will be till I update again.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****- I own nothing even though I wish I did**

* * *

><p><em>And with that he leans down and kisses me...<em>

**(Max POV)**_  
><em>

I was so surprised by what he did. I will admit I did kiss him back. I was just so natural, but only for a second. After that second I shoved him off me and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell, Max!" Fang screamed looking at me. You could tell he was trying to keep a blank face but you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'What the hell'. Did you not just hear me. My life has been crap since you left and the only one I want to help me is Dylan. Not you. You have one more chance to show me that you can stay here or your out. Understand me. Out. O-U-T! OUT!" With that I flew back to Dylan. He was waiting outside the house for me. "Hey," is all I can say.

"What happened back there? I heard screaming and you look like someone just died," he says and I glare at him, "Sorry bad choice of words. So what happened?"

"I yelled at him. He kissed me. I shoved him and yelled at him more. Then I flew back here," I say.

"He KISSED you!" He Said angrily. Just then Fang came out of the tree canopy. Can anyone say bad timing? I can. Dylan grabs Fang in a headlock cutting off his air way. "She's mine now. You had your chance and now she's mine. How dare you kiss her." Fangs face was turning blue now and I could see him struggling to breath.

"Dylan that's enough," I say but he keeps his grip, "Dylan I said that was ENOUGH. Now let go," I say in a stern voice. Dylan finally lets go and Fang falls to the ground coughing trying to regain his breath. Before I even knew what was happening I was crouched beside him asking him if he was okay. Just then I hear Dylan turning to leave. I realize what I'm doing and stop myself. "Dylan wait. Please Dylan wait." I follow him into the house through the kitchen and into the living room.

He turns around and I see so much hurt in his eyes it hurts me. "What Max. I get it. I should have known the minute that he got back that you would go right back to him. I was stupid to think that you would choose me," He says and looks down.

"That's not true," I say as a whisper even though I meant to scream it.

"Yes it is Max and you know it. I just can't compete with him." The hurt in his eyes turning to anger.

I think it over before I answer him," You're right. You can't compete with him." With hurt coming back to his eyes he turns to leave but before he dose I say, "You can't compete with him because your the only one competing. I choose you Dylan and no one else can change that. I don't care how much he tries I choose you." He turns around and looks me in the eyes.

"Do you mean that Max?"

"Of course."

"Then why is he still here?" Dylan asks. Crap. I guess I knew this was coming.

"The rest of the flock wants him here. I can't just say no. I'm sorry but they are my family and if it makes them happier that he's here then he's here. Besides since he's been here no ones mentioned Angel," I say.

"Alright. I get it and I guess I can try to suck it up. For the kids."

"Thank-you. That's all I ask," I say and give him a quick kiss before scurrying into my room.

**(Dylan POV)**

I was still steaming mad. How dare he come here and try to take Max away just as I get her. Can't he see that she's mine now. I know that Max said I have nothing to worry about but still. They had a history and he was her first love. How was I soppose to compete with that. I guess that I just had to trust Max. It was around midnight so everyone else was asleep. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Fang walked in. I don't know how it happened but just then I was pinning him into the wall and I was almost growling.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good," I say to him, "You need to leave Max alone okay. She's with me now. You had your chance and you blew it so don't get in my way."

"You're the one who told me to leave you (insert curse word here)," he snarled back at me.

I have had enough of him. Next thing I know my fist is flying into his face and I hear a crunch. I know his nose is broken and that gives me satisfaction. I wasn't paying enough attention though because his foot comes crashing into my chest. I was just about to elbow him in the gut when we here someone clear their throat.

"What the hell do you to think your doing," Max says...

* * *

><p><strong>So did you love ithate it or what? Please review! Sorry it was short but I have a seriouse case of writers block. Anyways I will update when I can but I don't know when that will be so please stick with me here people. Review PLEASE!**


	5. Help

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have worst case of writers block and cannot decide where to go with this story. If anyone has any ideas I would be happy to take any! I will also be busy because**

**1) I just got a lead in my school musical so I have a lot of lines to memorize**

**2) My teachers are giving us TONS of work to do before the holiday break**

**3) I'm helping my friend plan this HUGE New Years party**

**I know those are no excuses though and I really need to update. I need all of you to give me ideas and when I get inspiration I PROMISE I will update! Thanks so you for sticking with me!**

**Sincerely****,**

**Emily**

**P.S.- I don't do lemons!**


End file.
